FateStay Night Phantom
by ShadowXF
Summary: The Fifth Holy Grail War is coming and the time is nigh yet corrupt still lurks. What is one more grail to destroy but a mere trick for the great Trickster. A Tale that could be blamed on the Grail or was it a Trolling Dead Ancestor we will never know. Only one thing is certain this is a Heist that put his journey to shame. (One Shot)


**Fate/Stay Night Phantom**

Ren Amamiya was preparing for the great moment of the Fifth Holy Grail War or Heaven's Feel War. He had ears and eyes around the magus society and he knew that he had to get a piece of the pie and so here he was preparing the summoning. The timing was five minutes before midnight and he knew that his preparations were ready. He had the cane of Arsene Lupin and remarked on how good the catalyst for summoning is considering how easy it was to find considering not all heroes of from the ancient times. Ren was thinking about how he came to this conclusion and the people he might have to face. Ren knew that Rin Tohsaka was going to be involved along with either Shinji or Sakura Matou and a person from the Einzbern family would join. Ren steeled himself knowing that he was willing to take the risk of this war and so he began the ritual as the clock struck midnight.

'No path taken, no progress made.' Ren thought as he began chant.

_Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let Crimson be the colour I pay tribute to _

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

As he began to speak the summoning circles he had drawn over the room began to glow flowing with prana spilling through.

_I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

Ren was going strong projecting his voice yet it was as if the magic was flowing through his body empowering him. He knew that something was off yet he could not understand what was going on and only continued.

_An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!  
From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
Protector of the Holy Balance!_

As he said the final words a bright flash blinded his eyes and his mind hazed as a blast of magical energy poured into his body pulling at his magical circuits and yet the prana felt like him.

He collapsed to the floor gasping hearing a voice saying, "Well, I have to say this is just strange."

Ren was grunting in agony feeling abnormal strength flow through his body and had the thoughts, 'I did it all correctly I summoned a servant with the proper incantation and at the proper time why am I writhing in pain!'

The voice responded back saying, "I am summoned you dummy however something is causing my spirit to you though if I now had to guess you are my parallel reality self."

Ren was having a massive headache rolling around in irritating pain, 'WHY IS IT HURTING!?'

The voice was sarcastic and said, "Well let me explain because I am you of an alternate universe and also due to your catalyst due to my history you literally picked the greatest connection to your alternate self granted I never planned to be part of the Throne of Heroes. Now if you reject this process you will likely die of prana explosion or if you accept with the fusion then the show will begin. You have five seconds."

He accepted.

"Very well say these words with me." The voice intoned.

_**I am Thou, Thou art I**_

_**The Spirit of Rebellion, carry with pride**_

_**Change will continue to rise in my stride**_

_**My duty has changed from Assassin to Trickster**_

_**I share a soul with thine host of mine**_

_**I am the Phantom Thief**_

_**I am Trickster for I am He Who Saved the Souls of Humanity**_

The pain dulled and Ren rolled flat on his back closing his eyes.

* * *

Ren groaned as he heard the music calming. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a prison bed. He rubbed his eyes and saw he was in normal school clothes.

He stood up looking around and saw that he was in a prison cell with the door open and saw a person standing outside the door in the center of the large room filled with prison rooms.

"What is going on?" Ren said thoroughly confused.

The voice he heard from earlier spoke from the person in front of him and it sounded like his own voice, "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my place of rehabilitation and origin of my tale."

The person turned around and there standing in the middle of the room was Ren Amamiya in the center wearing a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves. On his face bared a black and white, birdlike domino mask.

"I am Akira Kurusu, Phantom Thief Joker, the Trickster, the Inmate, and The Phantom." Ren's mirror image said to him.

* * *

_**Trickster**_

_Class: Trickster_

_Gender: Male_

_True Name: Akira Kurusu_

_Alignment: Chaotic Neutral_

_**Stats**_

_Strength: C+ (B+ due to home field summoning)_

_Agility: A (A++ due to home field summoning)_

_Endurance: C (B due to home field summoning)_

_Mana: B+ (A+ due to home field summoning)_

_Luck: B (A due to home field summoning)_

_Noble Phantasm: A+++_

_**Class Skills**_

_Magical Resistance: D to A+ (Persona changing attributes)_

_Presence Concealment: A_

_Riding: D_

_Territory Creation: D to A+ (Metaverse Distortion Level)_

_**Personal Skills:**_

_Spirit of Rebellion: A+_

Being the embodiment of the spirit of change he rejects not only order but also corruption and evil – Lawful/Evil Heroic Spirits have a drop by a single grade in presence

_Independent Action: A_

_True Name Discernment (False): B_

True Names will be hinted to user in a unique name that references to a character's history

_Disengage: C_

_Distain of Society (False): B_

_**Noble Phantasms:**_

_Sea of Souls (Mask)_ – D to A+++ - Anti-Self Noble Phantasm

The realm of where Personas of every figure is ingrained into the history of humanity and calls upon the spirits of all reality and fiction

_Fiction in Reality_ – A+ - Anti-Reality Noble Phantasm

An ability to turn objects that are fakes and imitations into the real deal as shown with the ability to turn models into actual guns

_Metaverse – The Realm of Distorted Desires_ – D to A+ - Anti-Unit Mind Noble Phantasm

A Reality Marble that depends on the mindset of the target in question the more distorted in desire and belief the more unique the distortion – Requires True Name, Location, and Type of Distortion to activate

_Sinful Shell – Embodiment of Humanities True Qualities_ – A+ - Anti-Divine/Anti-Order/Anti-Unit/Anti-Grail Noble Phantasm

Calling upon the spirits of hope and human feelings into a single god slaying bullet that can destroy any magical object or being

_The World – A Journey's End_ – A+ - Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm

After completing his journey Akira holds a complete understanding of the meaning of life, connections, and the world

* * *

Hey guys sorry I am still working on the next chapter of Into the Black Wings, but I came with a little more work than before and I was distracted so here is a oneshot that I hope people will like and I hope I will get the next chapter out soon. If you want to use this idea then all means please use it and make a better work than me into a full blown story. If I finish Into the Black Wings I will maybe do a complete series on this oneshot but who knows.

\- **ShadowXF**


End file.
